


Debts Repaid

by Swinky Swanks (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Swinky%20Swanks
Summary: Sabo can't remember anything from his what his life used to be, but instincts never fade. If he feels like he has to fuck the revolutionary leader to repay his kindness, then by all means, he's gotta fuck the revolutionary leader to repay his kindness.Dragon never agreed to that.





	Debts Repaid

“How are things above deck?” Sabo swung his legs under the table, not quite touching the ground. His mouth was full as he talked, chewing around his words, too excited to finally be able to talk so someone again while at the same time unwilling to let his meal get cold. Sometimes he was wary of Dragon, but never as he was eating. 

“It’s fine, there’s still another few weeks until we return to Baltigo.” Dragon responded curtly, watching the child eat unphased by his boorish manners. They’ve been through this enough times. Sabo’s expression fell and his shoulders slumped. 

“A few weeks? I’m going to be cooped up in here the whole time, aren’t I?” He frowned and Dragon nodded.

“You must focus on your recovery.” He said. Sabo stuck out his tongue playfully but said no more. They’ve been through that enough too. Though still even at the mere mention of his burns, they stung from underneath the gauze. “How are you feeling?” Dragon asked in regards to the boy’s following glum expression. He couldn’t see it right then, but he knew exactly what that horrid burned flesh looked like underneath, what the char felt like under his fingers. The smell of it. He almost shuddered at the thought, a boy so young and innocent having to experience a pain such as that. He didn’t though, the boy was perceptive, and Dragon didn’t expect him to welcome pity. 

“I’m feeling okay. It doesn’t really hurt right now with Iva’s treatment, but it will later. I know I’m not really allowed out and about right now, so I really appreciate the company when I can get it.” The playful spark in Sabo’s voice had sombered, and he picked at the remains on his plate as a strange expression overcame him.

“I’ll send Ivankov in later tonight to administer another dose then.”

When Dragon had first begun his visits to Sabo, the boy had been a wreck. His body was so damaged he could barely move, he could barely speak. He begged to stay with the revolutionaries because somewhere deep down, he knew he couldn’t return home. He didn’t want to stay with unfamiliar people but it was a desperate attempt to stay away from where he came from, a lesser evil. He couldn’t remember anything at all, not even his own name. What could Dragon do but grant this wretched child’s request? He had met the boy in the streets of Goa before his memories were taken from him, the boy with such life and moral strife even he couldn’t bear it. So were they not meant to meet again? To be here?

In the beginning, Dragon had thought taking the child in to be a mistake. Sabo wasn’t who he was, he was merely a shell of that former noble boy. During the first few nights of his stay as he recovered, he acted purely on instinct because there was nothing else that he knew. He was like a wild bird flitting about its cage helplessly in that room, flighty and reluctant. He needed company, assurance, he needed something. Dragon, feeling wholly responsible for the boy, took it upon himself to bring him his dinner one of those early nights. And when Sabo could stand, he brought his own as well and offered to eat with him. Dragon didn’t speak much when they were together for that short time every night. It was mostly Sabo rambling on, because he didn’t know what to say to the revolutionary leader either. Dragon wasn’t the best company, but he was company, and Sabo would take whatever he could get. The nurses would be in and out of the room, and Iva would come by every so often, but none of them ever stayed but Dragon. Sabo was still hesitant to trust, there must have been some catch for all of this, there must have been, but he didn’t know. He wouldn’t know. All he knew was that he found himself lonely when Dragon was away.

Dragon never really spoke unless spoken to when he visited, unless it was to ask how Sabo’s burns were healing. But one night he did. 

He brought with him an extra platter and set it down on the table in the little room next to the lantern that only gave so much light. Sabo threw his covers aside and hopped down onto the floor, going over to his seat at the table without a word like they did every night, though he watched Dragon curiously. Dragon shucked off that gaudy green cloak he and the other revolutionaries wore and folded it neatly over his chair. Underneath he wore a clean pressed black suit and ascot, his mane of hair untidy and wild over his back. Sabo had never seen him without the cloak, and it was strange to see his strong limbs free without the constraint of it.

“I brought extra dessert from the kitchen.” Dragon said, motioning to the extra platter. Sabo could see it now, covered in little confectionaries. It was almost silly to imagine such a strong leader like Dragon carrying around a tray of dainty desserts. 

“Why?” Sabo asked. They looked delicious, but he knew Dragon had no reason to do it. To be doing any of this. 

“I have a son that’s probably around you age.” Dragon said as he plated Sabo’s dinner, not really responding to the boy’s question. 

“I don’t know how old I am.” Sabo said. Dragon nodded as he sat, a remorseful understanding passing over his features. 

“I figured as much.” Dragon said. “I never saw my son when he was born, so I don’t know how old he is either. It’s been eight years? Nine? No, that’s not right.” He shook his head. 

“So is that why you’re doing all of this? Just because I remind you of your son? Well at least you’re getting something out of this then.” Sabo said, his brows drawing together in thought. 

“No, of course not. That’s not why I told you about my son.” 

“So why then?”

“We all had to leave our lives behind. If you want to train for the army once we get to Baltigo and your burns have fully healed, then you may do that. Just know that having no recollection of your previous life changes nothing, it is nothing to mourn over. We each have our losses, so in that you’re not alone. We mourn together.” Dragon placed his hand over Sabo’s much smaller, softer one. It was strange to see Dragon act kind and warm, and it was strange to touch him. He’d never touched him before. Sabo watched Dragon with a strange expression. 

“Thank you.” Sabo took a long breath in and slowly exhaled. “You’ve been awfully nice to me since I got here… and I think my burns are healing up nicely thanks to you, too. I can almost see out of my left eye again.” The strange expression persisted, and Dragon drew his hand away with a frown. “I haven’t really been able to show my appreciation for all of this, you know? But I think I know where this is going.” 

Dragon remained silent, watching Sabo in disbelief as the boy stood from his seat and looped around the small table until he was next to Dragon. He wasn’t even eye level with him from where he sat. Sabo watched the lowlight of the lantern flicker over Dragon’s features; the bridge of his sharp nose, his strong jawline. Sabo placed a hand over top of the revolutionary’s thigh, his fingers curling dangerously close to their destination.

“What do you think you’re doing.” Dragon bit out in warning, his expression hardening. Though it was hard to mask his initial surprise. He’s not naive by any means, he knew exactly what this child was doing, but he can’t believe it in the moment. That look should never be on a child so young. Sabo doesn’t back down, in fact he seemed to gain confidence in Dragon’s weakness showing through. 

“I don’t know who I was before all of this, but something tells me I know how to handle a cock.” Sabo said with a glint in his eye. “Let me help you out, I’m guessing you don’t get to let loose much around here. You’ve been _really_ nice to me, so I can give you a good reason to keep me around.” 

Dragon can’t hide his surprise any more. Sabo seemed to have gained his ground for the first time, something he probably remembered well from his former life and it all fell into place. Dragon’s mouth hung slack, fluttering wordlessly, because what could he say? And Sabo, this… this child dared to run his small hands over his thighs and inch towards his zipper without any hesitation at all. Just what happened to this boy in Goa? Wasn’t he a noble? This is the kind of behavior Dragon grew up seeing in the back alleys Edge Town. The kind behavior he only saw when they traveled to the most poverty stricken, perverse countries. Even then, he only ever heard of children having to sell their bodies when they were born into brothels a handful of times. What exactly did this child edure to survive? 

Dragon jerked away when Sabo’s fingers trailed too close, one of his little hands on his thigh and the other trying to untuck his dress shirt. Dragon stood swiftly and grabbed his cloak without saying a single word, slinging the fabric over his shoulder in one motion and left without looking back. 

Dragon didn’t return for three days afterwards, leaving Sabo a restless wreck in his little confined room. The only company he was provided was by the fleeting nurses to bring him meals and change his bandages. Finally, a new face appeared. 

“Hi Iva.” Sabo swung his legs from his bed as the revolutionary came in. It was a wonder he fit through the door. 

“Oh, you noticed me already? What a shame, I was going to surprise you!” Iva grinned. It was hard to miss him. Sabo laughed, always entertained by Iva’s antics. He imagined Iva and Dragon together, and it was odd to think of such extreme opposites being friends. 

“Surprise me with what?” Sabo asked.

“Myself! You’re welcome. Hee-haw!” Iva threw his hands up, then rested them on his hips. 

“It’s a little early for a hormone shot, isn’t it?” Sabo asked, ignoring Iva’s perpetual display. Usually the hormone shots were once a week, and he’s already had one. 

“Right on. Dragon-boy asked me to check you over and do some bloodwork if that’s alright with you, honey.” 

Sabo frowned but nodded anyways. So Dragon sent Iva? For bloodwork? Sabo wished Dragon would come back so he can ask him what went wrong. It felt like the right thing to do and say in the moment, but Dragon fled and never came back. 

Iva collected the samples and was on his way, leaving Sabo alone once again. 

“What can I say, the kid’s clean as a whistle, he’s perfectly healthy. Wouldn’t really expect much else from a noble’s son. Who knows? He could even be related to the royal family! What a joke. I’m glad we got him outta there when we did.” Iva crossed his arms and shook his head. Dragon opened his mouth to speak, but Iva turned and cut him off again. “I mean honestly, have you seen the little sucker? He’s adorable! Who would hurt that poor little thing? Maybe you misread the situation, Dragon-boy. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately, and so has he. The kid seems awfully lonely in there, so it would do him good if you went right on back to visiting him, and no more of that cradle robbing business. I think it’d do good on you too. Could it be that he reminds you of something you’re missing? A family at home perhaps, hmm?”

“Hm.” Dragon huffed and stood, making his leave without responding to Ivankov per usual. He knew what he saw, what he heard, but he was relieved to hear that Sabo is clean. That’s one thing they don’t have to worry about. 

Dragon started visiting Sabo again a few days afterwards. He didn’t know what to say as he set their dishes down. Sabo looked at him in surprise, seeming more wary than anything upon seeing the revolutionary leader. Wary, but relieved. It was like the first few night Sabo had been there, but familiar still. 

“I brought dinner.” 

And Sabo hopped off his bed and went over to his chair where his feet never touch the ground. Dragon hoped that whole _thing_ , whatever it was, was behind them, but he knew it wasn’t. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you of anything, I don’t know why you ran off before and stayed away for so long.” Sabo looked down. “Do you want something else? Something more? I’m not the kind of person to like owing someone else. I don’t think I am, anyways. If it’s more you want, I can do that. I can do anything.” 

“That sort of work isn’t necessary here. You’re safe with us now.” Dragon said, a finality to his voice. He plated their dishes in silence. When he handed Sabo his plate, the boy picked at his meal, still feeling unresolved. 

“Iva came to visit me for blood tests. What was that about?” Sabo broke the silence, back to square one on getting Dragon to talk. 

“I wanted to make sure you were healthy.” Dragon said. 

“Oh, okay.” Sabo looked back at his meal. He might as well eat it while it was here, even if Dragon didn’t want to be very personable tonight. And Dragon didn’t mean to come off as such, he just couldn’t stop thinking about Sabo’s words those nights before and even just before their meal then. This child said things much too old for him to understand, but the look in his eye told another story. That he understood the implications of what he said completely. And nothing scares Dragon, it’s been a long time since he’s been scared. But the look in that boy’s eye, his completely serious and sultry tone and hungry gaze, his willingness. That scared Dragon. 

They ate in silence, and even if it was a little awkward, Sabo once again found himself endlessly grateful for Dragon’s presence. Before he left at the time he always does, Sabo stood and wandered over to him much like he did before, though much more cautious this time. 

“None of that, now.” Dragon was guarded, staring down at the child. 

“I know it’s just because I’m a kid, right? That it?” Sabo licked at his lips. “But something tells me you wouldn’t stop me, that you’ve been thinking about me since I offered, right?” He inched closer, placing one of his ever so small palms over Dragon’s stubbled cheek. “You’re the only person that bothers to stick around here and keep me busy, so let me make it up to you.” He stood on his toes and smoothed his thumb over in circles. Dragon couldn’t even move. His guard had been up the whole night from Sabo’s advances, he was much stronger than him too. But what was he to do when Sabo invited himself so openly to the idea? Dragon had been cursing himself and dreading the advances that he knew would come. Yes, he knew, and yet he still came with dinner as he always did. How foolish. 

Sabo’s impatient hands pulled Dragon from his inner turmoil, and the revolutionary leader was met with small, soft lips covering his own. And Sabo was right, Dragon hadn’t been able to have contact like this with anyone else in longer than he can recall. Sabo pushed against him and molded their lips together, coaxing Dragon to respond to the action. And in some haze of madness, Dragon was tempted to kiss him back. This wasn’t a child anymore. 

Eventually, Sabo pulled off. His lips were glistening and red. Dragon had to look away. He stood, and retreated again. It felt like running away. 

The next night, Dragon never showed. And when asked about it, the nurses told Sabo that their leader had decided to stay in his room all day with a mysterious sickness, as he wouldn’t allow the nurses to check him. Sabo worried that Dragon wouldn’t come back anymore, if he truly did cross the line, but the following night Dragon came as he always did. 

He placed their dishes down on the table next to that dim lantern and folded his cloak neatly over the chair. He wordlessly brandished a bottle of wine and poured two generous glasses. Sabo hopped over to his seat and sat down, watching Dragon prepare his plate. He took his glass of wine graciously, a sort of recognition taking hold as he sniffed at it. 

“Wine?” He asked, though he brought the glass to his lips anyways, taking a gulp to test. The warmth of the alcohol slid down his throat nicely, blooming in his chest with a happy fuzz. Dragon nodded. 

When Dragon finished, he set their dishes down and took his own seat. They didn’t speak as they ate, though neither of them were really eating in the first place. Dragon tried to ignore Sabo’s hot gaze trailing over his muscled frame, thick and wirey from training and battle. The boy wasn’t bashful in the least, allowing his eyes to linger from over the rim of his glass. Dragon inhaled, remaining guarded. He readied to leave as he always did, but for the third time then, Sabo stood first and made his way over to him. 

“I don’t want you doing that-” Dragon began his warning, but Sabo cut him off. 

“Yes, you do.” Sabo’s eyelashes fanned over his cheeks innocently, but the look in his eye was anything but. Dragon shook his head and moved to stand, but Sabo crawled up onto his lap before he could. He reached for Dragon’s empty glass over the table, filling it up to the brim with wine. With one sip himself, he handed the glass over to Dragon. The revolutionary eyed the glass warily, then Sabo, then the glass again, and threw back the entire thing in one go. Sabo’s hands continued to trail over his chest as he drank, wine spilling onto his ascot. Sabo’s hands curled into Dragon’s collar as he finished the wine, pressing his lips against the revolutionary’s, licking at the wine around his lips. Dragon pushed back against him, kissing him but restrained still. The hand holding the wine glass fell to the side and his other hand flattened over the boy’s back. Sabo flitted his tongue over Dragon’s lips, and the revolutionary opened his mouth. 

It’s funny to think about, but in some ways Sabo was in control, holding fast to Dragon and molding their mouths together. Guiding the revolutionary leader’s hands over his own small frame. But in other ways, Sabo was completely at Dragon’s mercy. Ready for immediate orders, ready and willing to be fucked. 

Sabo pulled away panting, but only because Dragon pushed at his chest. Sabo wiped at a trail of saliva on his lips, and who’s to say whose it is. Dragon seemed as if he were at war with himself, and he undoubtedly was. Sabo sighed. 

“Does it ever get hard? To pretend you can’t feel a thing?” His small hands smoothed over his rescuer’s much larger ones, trailing his fingertips over calloused palms and twining them together. His words were much too old for him. 

“You must be the devil’s son.” Dragon breathed, watching little palms find their way to the buttons on his shirt. He hated how out of breath he sounded to his own ears. Sabo grinned to himself. 

“I wonder, they call you the devil himself, don’t they?” He said. “Let me repay you for your kindness, I know it’s what you want. We’re already this far.” 

Dragon wanted to say something, bite back some retort or shove him off but it was no use at this point, he was right. He knew that Sabo could feel his arousal from where he sat by that cheeky grin. Of course it would happen, it was bound to, Dragon really never had given himself a moment to relax, let alone a few stolen moments of alone time to relieve his needs. Just that fact that such simple juvenile touches, from a child no less, would elicit such a reaction was embarrassing. Sabo seemed thrilled by it though, overtly happy with Dragon’s compliance. He would admit, this all started as a desperate clawing attempt to give Dragon a good reason to keep him around. But now that he’d set his mind to it for so long, he wanted it too, and he wanted it right then. And if he played his cards right, who knows, maybe he could be in with the important revolutionaries in no time under Dragon. 

And Dragon knew this, he knew Sabo was just trying to sleep with him for the benefits it could garner him in the long run. Smart boy. But Dragon wouldn’t allow him to lead. If he was going to follow through with this, if he was going to fuck this… child, then it would be his own fault entirely. Sabo didn’t need any more moral strife inside of him.

And so with that final decision, Dragon took full initiative and kissed Sabo roughly, throwing the wine glass aside to make better use of both his hands. He trailed his lips over Sabo’s jaw, down the soft skin of his neck, nipping at it with his teeth. 

“Mmmhh, see?” Sabo breathed in sharply from the teeth grazing his neck. He rolled his hips against Dragon’s erection, reveling in the revolutionary’s shuddering breaths. 

Dragon ran his hands over Sabo’s thighs and then to his ass and squeezed, almost amazed by how small his body was in his palms. With one fluid motion, he held Sabo to his chest and stood, bringing him over to the little bed. Sabo was between babbling praise and little endearments and sucking at Dragon’s neck before he was laid back onto the mattress. Dragon hovered over him, trailing his fingers over and unhooking buttons and hooks to shuck away all that clothing. 

“How are your burns?” He asked before swirling his tongue over a little rosy nipple. Sabo gasped, jutting his hips in the air. 

“Ah-h! T-they’re okay, just be gentle.” Sabo exhaled. At that point his burns were the last things on his mind. Dragon nodded and continued on, peeling away the boy’s clothes and paying extra mind to the bandaged areas. Eventually, he freed Sabo’s erection, much smaller than his own. Dragon thought to himself a little morbidly if Sabo was even old enough to cum. Well, he’d be finding out soon enough, wouldn’t he?

Dragon wanted it over quick, but it had to be comfortable enough for Sabo. Though Sabo didn’t seem to have a care in the world as he sat up with impatience and lust in his expression, tearing away at Dragon’s pants until his own arousal was free. Sabo took it in his little hands with wonder, leaning forward and kissing the tip of it before swirling his tongue over the head and running his tongue along the slit. Dragon reached for the jar of burn cream a little too quickly as Sabo continued, opening the lid and scooping a generous dollop out with his fingers.

“Lay back.” He ordered, and he was almost surprised by how gruff and desperate he sounded. Sabo did as he was told immediately, though he started at Dragon’s wetted cock hungrily. Dragon smeared the burn cream over his cock, staring down at Sabo with a bestial need in his expression, his chest rising and falling heavily. He hated how much he was enjoying this already. 

“Spread your legs.” Dragon said as he stroked himself, and Sabo compiled immediately. Dragon inhaled one shuddering breath before reaching beneath Sabo and feeling around his entrance. In one motion, he pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscles, and Sabo cried out from under him. Dragon’s fingers stilled. 

“N-no, it’s good, keep moving! Go deeper!” Sabo gasped, pushing against Dragon desperately. The boy’s body was undoubtedly used to this, so much so that he already begged for more, to Dragon’s horror. It wasn’t long before he was two fingers deep, scissoring and stretching and watching such a little body writhe and moan in pleasure underneath him. Dragon leaned forward as he slipped a third finger in, catching Sabo’s cries with his lips. The boy kissed him back greedily, trading throaty moans and wet tongues. At one point, Sabo’s snaggletooth knocked against Dragon’s teeth with such a force that it made his mouth throb. And Dragon thought to himself dully that Sabo was probably still young enough to have _baby teeth._

Eventually, Sabo couldn’t take the teasing anymore. 

“You, I need _you_ , ah!” He gasped. Dragon was starting to grow impatient as well. 

“I want you to blame no one but me for what I’m about to do.” Dragon murmured, though Sabo barely seemed aware enough to notice, too enthralled by all the sensations and the throes of passion. Dragon drew his fingers away and Sabo rolled his head back from being suddenly emptied. Dragon positioned himself with the intent to make sure Sabo was as comfortable as possible, though it didn’t seem to matter much anymore. With a deep breath, he slowly pushed inside, unable to help the shuddering groan that escaped him. 

“Ahh-hah-! Yes, ohhhh…” Sabo muttered, mumbling on and on with different noises and words of affirmation peppered with ‘mores,’ and ‘yeses,’ which only proved to spur Dragon on. He pushed in until he couldn’t anymore, unable to keep still with such a tight, wet heat. Slowly, ever so slowly, Dragon drew out and pushed back in, and Sabo cried out in pleasure. His pace began to quicken, and Sabo’s fingers curled into the bed sheets. Dragon planned on being quick and gentle, but plans don’t always work out the way they’re supposed to. It had been so long since Dragon had been with someone, it was hard to maintain control. Eventually he just threw caution to the wind and gripped Sabo’s hips with one hand, driving deeper into him, and stroked Sabo’s weeping erection with the other. 

“Hhh, no, not both, too much!” Sabo arched his back into the bed, screwing his eyes shut. Dragon had no doubts that his fingers would leave bruises and he’d have a lot of questions to answer later if any of the nurses found them, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. Sabo was so incredibly soft around him, and it felt so much better than it ever should have. Moral strife be damned if it kept him from the tightest fuck he’d ever had. 

“Ohhh!” Sabo clenched around Dragon, his muscles twitching and fluttering. Dragon let out a long hum, releasing his grip on Sabo. It was too soon to end it now. He lifted the boy up to perfect the angle, leaning back so that Sabo was only supported by Dragon’s arms. He drove deeper into him, and Sabo howled out, slapping his hands over his mouth to keep his noise to a minimum. 

“You’re doing so well.” Dragon murmured, his voice hoarse and throaty. “So, so well.” 

And Dragon lifted Sabo up further, beginning to lose control of his rhythm. Sabo was faring just as well, his face flushed red and chest rising and falling with every pleasure-filled breath. Just watching him, Dragon was losing it. He felt the fire boil in his stomach, in his veins, as he rutted into Sabo. They were both close, Dragon knew. So he wrapped a free hand around the boy’s cock again, stroking him to completion. 

“Dra-a-!” Sabo cried, Dragon’s name drawing out on his lips as he came, throwing his head back. His muscles spasmed and twitched around Dragon, who pounded into Sabo to the hilt those very last few moments before his own release washed over him in a wracking, shuddering tidal wave. 

He caught his breath a moment before pulling Sabo off and setting him back on the bed in a happy, sweaty heap. Sabo laid there with a lazy smile, his chest heaving. After those few hazy moments of throbbing pleasure, there was always the clarity in the mist. Dragon only felt… gross. 

He stood upright and fixed up his clothes, though they clung to his body uncomfortably still. He gathered Sabo up in his arms and brought him to be bathed, grimacing at the blood and cum seeping out of him. Dragon helped Sabo wash up and clean the room without saying a word. Sabo flashed a lazy smile before standing on his toes and dragging the revolutionary down for a gentle kiss. Dragon merely stood and watched him crawl into his now-cleaned bed before blowing out the lantern and grabbing the half-full wine bottle and leaving the room with a quiet click of the door. He leaned against the wall of the darkened hall, feeling the ship sway beneath his feet. He finished the wine bottle off right there in the hall before stumbling back to his own room, hating how his knees buckled with every other step. 

He left his cloak in that little room but he couldn’t seem to care that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback in general is greatly appreciated. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
